Jeremy and Tyler
The relationship between the Supernatural Hunter, Jeremy Gilbert and the werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. At first, both of them seemed to hate each other with a passion, as they both were rivals for Vicki Donovan's affection, and they were both in different social circles at school. Jeremy was a sophomore who was known to be a punk/druggie, while Tyler was a popular football player and a junior. Tyler generally preferred to ignore Jeremy, though Jeremy frequently confronted and antagonized Tyler to provoke him because he was unhappy about how Tyler treated Vicki. This typically ended in a fight between the two, because while Jeremy was often the person to start the fight, Tyler's hot-headed aggression (later learned to be caused by his werewolf heritage) would usually cause him to snap during these confrontations. However, as time went on and the two were both dragged into the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, the two became allies and eventually close friends and housemates. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In The New Deal, Jeremy and Tyler were in the woods, where the two of them were drinking beer and shooting cans with Alaric's cross-bow. Jeremy asked Tyler what the point of this activity was, but Tyler explained that since they had both been dumped by their girlfriends (Caroline and Bonnie, respectively), their solution was to "get drunk and shoot stuff." Jeremy brought up the fact that Alaric would kill them both if he knew they were using his cross-bow, so Tyler asked him what the deal with Alaric and Jeremy was. Jeremy admitted that Alaric was essentially his guardian before instructing Tyler to get out of the way before he got shot. Tyler reminded him that since he was a hybrid, there was no way that Jeremy could actually hit him, and even if he could, it wouldn't kill him, because hybrids can only be killed by being beheaded or having their heart ripped out. Jeremy then shot an arrow at Tyler, but he deftly caught it in mid-air before it could hit him. Jeremy later invited Tyler over to the Gilbert House for lunch, though both Elena and Alaric argued that inviting Tyler in wasn't a good idea, since they knew that he was sire-bound to Klaus. Jeremy, annoyed by Elena and Alaric's bossiness, stubbornly stood his ground by inviting Tyler into the house. Elena and Alaric tried to take advantage of their situation to see how the sire-bond worked by asking Tyler questions about the difference between compulsion and a Sire Bond. Tyler explained to Jeremy, Elena and Alaric that compulsion was something you were forced to do regardless of whether you wanted to or not, but that a sire-bond was like having faith, and that Tyler owed Klaus for turning him into a hybrid so he didn't have to transform every full moon. Elena and Alaric became uncomfortable about Tyler's dedication to Klaus, and Tyler eventually left to avoid their questioning. While Elena and Alaric talked privately, Jeremy received a cryptic phone call and left without telling anyone, and it quickly became clear that he had been compelled, because he had taken off his Gilbert ring and unconsciously stood in the middle of the street as Klaus' hybrid Tony sped toward him. It was later revealed that Tyler had been instructed by Klaus to get Jeremy off of vervain so he could be compelled as a way of manipulating Elena into getting Stefan to give back the coffins containing Klaus' siblings and mother. Later, Jeremy confronted Tyler in the woods with Alaric's cross-bow and tried to shoot him with it. When Tyler yelled at him for it, Jeremy pointed out that Tyler was the one who had gotten him off of vervain, which almost got him killed, and Jeremy reminded him that whenever Klaus tries to get what he wants, other people end up getting killed. |-|Season Four= In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Jeremy arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, which surprised Tyler. When Tyler confusedly asked, "Jeremy?" one of Tyler's hybrid friends, Chris, stood up, and Tyler was forced to watch as Jeremy, who had just learned he was a potential hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five, killed Chris in order to save his sister from the Hunter's Curse after she had killed Connor Jordan, another hunter of the Five. |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler returned to Mystic Falls for funeral. Tyler gave Caroline a big hug, and then set a white rose on Bonnie's memorial as Jeremy nodded in understanding. In Rescue Me, Tyler saw Jeremy having an intense conversation with Liv, a witch friend of Bonnie's, but when he tried to eavesdrop, he was surprised to find that he couldn't hear anything they were saying with his hybrid hearing. When Tyler saw Liv leaving, he noticed that Jeremy had shouted after her, so he stopped her and told her that it was rude for a "newbie witch" to leave Jeremy hanging. Liv simply told Tyler that she wasn't a newbie witch and used her magic to telekinetically throw him across the room so she could leave. Later on, Matt and Tyler confronted Liv's twin brother Luke to question him on what he and his sister were planning with Elena and Stefan. Jeremy ultimately made a deal with Liv to protect Elena and Stefan in exchange for his help, but insisted that they had to allow Tyler and Matt had to be allowed to help as part of the deal, to which the twins reluctantly agreed. That night, Jeremy informed Elena and Damon that he was moving out of the boarding house and living at the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler and Matt. |-|Season Six= In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Jeremy returns to town and both he and Tyler say their goodbyes to Elena, separately, of course. According to Caroline Dries, Tyler and Jeremy then leave town together to hunt Vampires. Quotes Season One :Tyler: "I'm going to kick your ass." :Jeremy: "You keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? 'Cause I vote for right here, right now." :Tyler: "Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." ---- :Jeremy: I didn't know you drew. :Tyler: It’s an elective. :Jeremy: Because it’s good stuff. You like graphics? 'Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing. :Tyler: Whoa, whoa-- What are you doing? :Jeremy: Well, it's just something else we have in common. :Tyler: What’s the other thing? Vicki? Let’s hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed. There is no shortage of them. Trivia *Jeremy and Tyler's relationship is very similar to Damon and Alaric's relationship - meaning, they started off antagonizing each other and then became good friends later on in the series. *They both have a deep interest in art, and they are both known to be accomplished artists. *They have both died. Jeremy died in Season 4's Down the Rabbit Hole when Silas snapped his neck, and Tyler died in Season 5's Home when Markos threw his body (possessed by Julian) over the anti-magic border around Mystic Falls, which stripped away his vampirism and deactivated his werewolf gene, returning him to his last state before being turned - a corpse with a snapped neck. ** They were both subsequently resurrected as well. Jeremy was resurrected by Bonnie in Graduation, while Tyler was resurrected by Liv (with Bonnie's help) in Home. *They are roommates who live together at the Lockwood Mansion with Matt. *In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes Jeremy kills Tyler's friend Chris to save Elena from the Hunter's Curse and to trigger Jeremy's supernatural hunter potential. *They both have mixed relationships with the Salvatore brothers. *They both are very close friends with Matt. *They both dated Matt's sister Vicki. *They both dated witches. Jeremy dated Bonnie Bennett and Tyler dated Liv Parker. *Tyler has been friends with Jeremy's sister, Elena Gilbert, since childhood. *They are/were both Vampire Hunters. Gallery 102-015-Jeremy~Tyler.png 102-016~Jeremy-Tyler.png 103-074-Jeremy~Tyler.png 103-075~Jeremy-Tyler.png 103-120-1~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.jpg 104-043~Jeremy-Tyler.png 104-046-Jeremy~Tyler.png The-vampire-diaries-under-control-part-1-hq.jpg 110VampireDiaries0780.jpg 206VampireDiaries0580.jpg 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries1019.jpg 310VampireDiaries1030.jpg 310VampireDiaries1037.jpg Tyler_and_jeremy_2x01.png Tyler_and_jeremy_drinking.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship